The Last Kiss
by LostSoul3
Summary: Short story. Draco/Harry. Very messed up relationship. Reference to AFI's song "The Last Kiss" (well obviously) Blood, angst, just downright depressing. I warned you!


Warning: I don't own any of the characters, because obviously, I'm not JK Rowling, seeing as she wouldn't write something this fucked up and dark. This is a sad story, blood, m/m sex, all the good family values. Sorry this is so depressing. Please review!  
  
===============  
  
I broke myself  
  
shattered  
  
tied a bow around every piece.  
  
You'll love the eyes  
  
have they always shown so vacantly?  
  
The more I show  
  
the less you'll want to know.  
  
I can't stop the insects that are feeding  
  
pull the needles from beneath my skin.  
  
Now I'm on display.  
  
I am becoming.  
  
Hurt myself today.  
  
It's all for you.  
  
Do you like what I'm becoming?  
  
Cut myself today.  
  
It's all for you.  
  
=AFI=  
  
===============  
  
"Harry..." Draco managed to choke out between sobs. "Why do you do this to me?"  
  
The boy stopped his work for a moment and looked down at Draco with his piercing emrald green eyes. He smirked at the blonde boy that was lying underneath him on the large bed he'd conjured up in the empty Astronomy tower. He was weak, battered, broken...helpless. No matter how many times he did it, the irony of the situation was always amusing to him. The famous Boy Who Lived, in total control of the wizard who was practically the leader of the Slytherins.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I do this to you love," he said, recieving more sobs from Draco. Harry put the dagger he was holding down to his side and moved his own face a half inch away from the blonde's. He closed his eyes, and darted his tongue out of his mouth to lick up some of the salty tears from the pale face. Opening his eyes once again he stared into Draco's deep pools of icy blue, fogged over with sorrow. "I do this because of all the years of pain and torment you caused me." With those words spoken Draco noticed a new rage in Harry's face that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Oh yes other people have caused me tremendous pain in my life, but you were always one of the worst. You didn't know how much it tore me up inside to hear nothing but words of hate come out of your mouth, when I wanted nothing more than just to kiss you."  
  
Draco's sobs racked his entire body now, moving Harry along with him. He'd been through this scene before, knew all the answers, and what the outcome would be. He went along anyway, as always.  
  
"I love you! I've always loved you! You know that!" he screamed at him.  
  
The fire and rage in the raven haired boy seemed to die out, and he sat up, straddling Draco's thin, naked hips once again. "Yes, of course I know that now. It's too late for that though. I can now be with the one person I've always wanted to be with, and also pay them back for all the pain they've caused me emotionally. Doesn't that work out nicely?" he said as an insane smile spread across his lips.  
  
"Please...you know it doesn't have to be this way, we can just be a couple...a happy, normal couple..." Draco said, drifting off.  
  
"Oh but it DOES have to be this way. You and I both know that, how many times do I have to explain it to you?"  
  
Draco gave a weak tug at the bonds that bound his wrists and ankles, cutting into his skin again and making more blood trickle down the tiny rivers that were already there. Harry laughed at his feeble attempt to escape, and Draco turned to face the wall, his tears escaping him once again. This wasn't the same brave, heroic, caring boy he'd grown to love, and he couldn't bear seeing him for what he'd turned into.  
  
He knew that when he came to the tower tonight that it would be the same as always, despite the strange feelings he'd been having about it. Harry couldn't be changed, deep down in Draco's soul he wished he could save him somehow, make him see the light, but it was useless. He just came every night so he could be closer to the person he loved, even if he didn't love him back. Wait. Harry did love him back. In his own grotesque way, he did love Draco. Watching the blonde's blood spill on his account and having him cry for mercy gave Harry pleasure. Knowing he gave Harry pleasure from this was another thing that kept Draco coming back, as sick and twisted as it was.  
  
Harry laughed sadistically as he watched Draco, and took up his blade again. There were already smaller cuts covering Draco's chest and arms, but it was nothing compared to what he knew was about to come. Harry slid a bit further down Draco's body, smiling as he saw his victim's face was turned towards the wall with his eyes tightly shut. Draco let out a gasp and his eyes shot open immediately as he felt Harry's hardness enter him, and then screamed loudly because that wasn't the only thing he felt.  
  
"You know that when you scream, it only makes me do it more," Harry said as he thrust into Draco and pulled the blade across his chest at the same time. The cool silver blade parted Draco's pale skin, and the foot long gash opened up, blood gushing out every time his heart beat. It wasn't over yet though. Harry thrust harder and he pressed the blade against the blonde's chest once again, the second cut longer and deeper. Crossing the first large cut, it made a large, bleeding X, marking Draco for Harry's own, even though they both knew he was already his property. Draco's cries were getting more weak by the second and Harry thrust into him one last forceful time, also making a short, but deep cut by Draco's collar bone with the dagger.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry got off of the Slytherin, and stood next to the bed, wiping his blade on the blood soaked sheets. He looked at the frail boy, lying almost motionless, searching for breath. He knew that this time he'd gone too far. He could undo what he'd just done, the thing is he didn't want to, he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he just continued to get dressed, trying to avoid the icy blue eyes that drove into him the entire time.  
  
Draco was slowly fading away, the room swirling together in a mass of gray, all except for Harry. He watched him dress, watched him walk to the exit. "I'm sorry..." Harry whispered, closing the huge oak door behind him. A million different things started to swirl in Draco's head as he lay there, grasping for one last breath. His last thoughts were of Harry's words. Draco knew that Harry was truely sorry. Not for hurting him time after time, or for leaving him there to die by himself in a cold tower, but for not starting out differently. He was sorry they hadn't become friends in the beginning and had a chance for a normal relationship.  
  
Harry's words echoed in Draco's mind until all of his breath was gone and his heart finally slowed to a stop. He looked strangly beautiful, his lifeless body lying on the huge crimson stained bed, like a tortured angel. As pained as he had been, he died knowing that he had loved. To anyone else the relationship would seem ridiculous and corrupt, but Draco knew that it was because his love ran so deep for Harry, that he let the boy torture him, and that he would die for him. He also knew that Harry loved him back, in his own way. It was true love though, and that's all that had mattered.  
  
Fin 


End file.
